


Casino Style Christmas

by white_tiger



Series: The World of Demons Smile [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, F/M, Kink, Other, Sex, sins as people, super powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21903196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_tiger/pseuds/white_tiger
Summary: The casino family Christmas season is here again, this time two new mates join in the fun, how well will they fair?
Series: The World of Demons Smile [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1027955
Comments: 8





	1. Chapter 1

# Christmas among the S ranks.

[Lumen Melissa’s private estate early afternoon.]

Miri sat in the living room of the home watching TV when the phone on the coffee table started going off with a strange nightcore ringtone. Miri picked up the cell that belonged to Mel and turned it over, she saw the ID and stood up and yelled down the hall to the shower where Mel was.

“Babe your sister Cassidy is calling!” Miri yelled, hearing a faint curse before Mel yelled back.

“Answer it and take a message!” Mel yelled, Miri sighed and braced herself.

Miri slid the answer button across the screen and answered. “Melissa’s phone Miri speaking.”

Silence of a few heart beats before a voice that could freeze hell spoke. “Where. Is. Melly.”

“I-In the shower she asked me to answer and take a message, I will make sure she calls when she gets out.” Miri answered trying to control her heart beat, Cassidy was a family member she had only met a few times and the stories she had heard unnerved her.

“Oh! Okay sorry about Melly must have forgotten that I was calling today.” Cassidy laughed sounding much more like the cool and calm woman she had met.

“Melissa has been distracted the last few days, is there a message I can pass on?” Miri offered, while slightly concerned Mel never forgot about her family’s calls.

“Well I guess her constant planning and reworking your guy’s outfits for the Christmas party has her worried, the girl thinks that some of my siblings care what you to wear to the eve party. No one cares so long as you behave.” Cassidy answered, Miri froze.

“What? What do you mean the Eve party? I thought that was family only?” Miri asked concerned, Cassidy was quiet for a moment.

“Oops guess Melly has not told you yet that you and Sol were added to the invite list for this year, well just make sure to ask Ori about who you got for secret Santa. Anyways maybe you can answer this, does Melly still have my custom leather whip at her Lumen estate? The fuzzy pink one, I looked every then I remember she took it after I smacked a pervert who looked at her ass with it.” Cassidy breezed over Miri’s panicked question.

“I-I don’t know, I will let her know you were looking for it and have her call you back.” Miri told her.

“Great! Tell her I need it for next week, I have a Mexican drug queen coming to visit and she loves to be whipped and likes pink so best of both worlds makes for good terms on deals.” Cassidy replied and hung up.

“one day my heart is going to give out answering her phone.” Miri said to the empty air as her heartbeat settled.

Miri heard the bathroom door open and Melissa came out looking a bit rushed not having bothered to do more than dry off and put on panties. Miri would normally be enjoying the sight if she was not upset and confused.

“What did Cassidy want?” Mel asked attaching her false arm before looking at Miri arms cross lifting her breasts.

‘not fair I am trying to be mad, why does this family have no sense of shame!’ Miri whined feeling her arousal eating away at her annoyance.

“Wanted her fuzzy pink whip for next week… so when were you going to tell me that I need to cancel my plans with my dad for Christmas.” Miri asked, Mel froze.

“A-after sex this Friday when you were at your most relaxed?” Mel answered, Miri stared her.

“What I wanted you calm and relaxed, and you are most relaxed then if you stress, we go into round two and then bed which means when you wake up you would have time to process the idea.” Melissa shrugged as if it was obvious.

“You realize how manipulative that sounds, right?” Miri asked, and to her shock Melissa tilted her head before shaking it.

“Really? it is not that bad; the choice was only reached last week. You get stressed whenever my siblings are involved and I know your Christmas with your dad is important so I needed you relax; I was not going to use booze or anything so how is it bad?” Melissa asked and Miri realized her girlfriend did not see anything wrong with her plan.

“It is preying on my feelings!” Miri insisted but again Melissa had a strange look.

“Would you have said no if I did it any other way?”

“Of course not! I love you and want to spend Christmas with you!” Miri cried Melissa pulled her into a hug.

“See then what does it matter that I just wanted to break it to you as gentle as possible.” Melissa soothed her petting her hair gently.

“Is this how your family thinks, that this kind of thing is fine?” Miri asked already knowing the answer.

“Yes.” Melissa stated.

“I want that sex now; we will talk after about everything needed for the party.” Miri demanded Melissa smiled brightly.

“Deal come on I need to finish my shower. So, I will wash your back.” Mel purred pulling Miri to the bathroom.

###

Sky was working on her make up carefully applying her eyeliner listening to her music and the sound of Sol in the other room getting dressed; her phone started going off with a familiar ringtone. Reaching over she pushed a button on her make up desk and her phone answered going to speaker mode.

“Nebula it is rare for you to call out of the blue like this. You’re on speaker just so you know.” Sky answered, Nebula laughed.

“Well I am in town and have an invite to Sol’s premier tonight so I figured we could attend together.” Nebula answered, Sky sighed.

“I am going with Sol; you know that I have to go with my girlfriend.” Sky answered Nebula scoffed.

“I am talking riding in my limo with her as well… we have some family matters we all need to discuss.” Nebula replied, Sky raised an eyebrow as she finished putting on her lipstick.

Sol entered the room and Sky signalled for her to be quiet and help her zip up Sky’s Corset, Sol rolled her eyes but helped after feeling up Sky’s ass.

“Well in that case I assume you already messed with out Limo arrangements?” Sky guessed; Nebula laughed confirming it.

“Well see you in a bit, make sure Sol is dressed well enough to be fit to be seen with me. Sol dear make sure you bring your schedule with you I have some business matters to discuss with you as well.” Nebula hung up without letting either respond.

“So what is the news?” Sol asked and Sky shrugged.

“Likely some update with the family could be major could be minor, hard to tell. As to the business I would guess that she is going to toss you some work that she does not have time for.” Sky answered looking Sol up and down.

“Well do I pass?” Sol cocked a hip; Sky rolled her eyes.

“Almost.” Sky replied reaching into her desk and pulled out a crimson collar with a stylized version of their Set mask as a pendant hanging of it; the pendant was an inch in size and blood red with golden swirling lines.

“Kinky.” Sol teased looking at the pendant, turning around and taking of her necklace before lifting her hair for Sky to put it on.

“There this will help stop the morons from flirting with you.” Sky said tightening the collar. “Also prevent your throat being cut given its materials.”

“I think so since you are stamping me with your tattoo.” Sol laughed tracing the mask Sky’s left upper bicep.

###

Sol climbed into the limo that was much fancier than hers, Sky climbed in after her and sat down putting an arm around Sol’s shoulders; Sol leaned into the warmth and breathed in the smell of sand and lilacs that was Sky. Nebula looked at them from across the limo smiling, with a push of a button the limo rolled out.

“So what was the news that you wanted to share?” Sky asked, Nebula smirked.

“The vote has finished.” Sky tensed at the words and Sol looked at them with a confused look.

“The results?” Sky asked, Nebula smiled.

“Both were approved and you will need to get Sol to call Ori.” Nebula replied.

“Right here. Why do I need to call Ori.” Sol asked, Nebula grinned like a cat.

“To find out who you get for secret santa of course. You are invited to the Christmas eve party.” Nebula explained and Sol froze.

The Christmas eve party. No one who kept tabs on the family did not know about that party only the family was invited, only those who are considered family are allowed to attend. Sol looked at Sky but they showed no reaction to the news.

‘well guess that means I did not mess up too badly with the joining the games stunt.’ Sol guessed.

“Anyways the real matter I wanted to discuss was with Sol.” Nebula tossed Sol a folder.

The folder had a few film proposals, ones Sol knew where not open for bidding yet. Nebula looked at her with a raised eyebrow lounging on the seat of the Limo, Sol forced her eyes not to ogle her girlfriend’s sister in front of her. Sol could guess what was going on.

“You want me to take these, but why not your studio? I mean you could easily handle them or are you suggesting your retiring?” Sol teased; Nebula laughed.

“Sky told me you had a crush on me guess it was true. Sorry to burst several of your bubbles honey, but unlike most of my siblings I am straight and I won’t be retiring anytime soon. My studio already took the choice ones, we just have a limited amount of man power and doing more than five films is too much for us.” Nebula purred, shifting forms to look exactly like Sky right down to the voice.

‘Five is far more than my studio could handle.’ Sol grumbled mentally as she was smacked once again with the difference between her and her goal of being among the top studios in the world.

“Well does not stop me dreaming but I have Sky so I got better. I guess my studio can take on a few of these for you.” Sol replied, Nebula laughed.

“Ah it is like watching Tyson and his girl all over again it is so sweet my teeth hurt. Just don’t fuck up any of the movies you take or I will bury your company for damaging my reputation.” Nebula’s voice went cold enough to make Sol shiver at the end.

“Scary, don’t worry I take what I can handle.” Sol assured; Nebula laughed.

“This girl is family material all right, much better than Miri.” Nebula smiled, Sol frowned having met Miri a few times and was friends with the girl.

“Miri is tough.” Sol defended her friend Nebula tilted her head.

“Of course, she is after all she stuck around when most of the family wanted her dead, only held back by Melly and Lucius. She is just not as natural of a fit as ones like you or Caelia.” Nebula assured with a wave of her hand.

“Miri’s more timid nature rubs several of my siblings the wrong way. Mainly most thought she was too weak willed to stand next to Mel, the incident with the foolish mob convinced them that when it comes down to it Miri can stand next to Mel. More importantly it proved she was willing to protect Mel with her life if need and that helped them accept her.” Sky explained, Sol nodded and settled into the warmth of Sky.

Sol closed her eyes and just enjoyed the feeling of her girlfriend holding her as Sky and Nebula caught up, Sol just listened enjoying the sound of Sky talking to what sounded like another Sky.

###

“This Katy Dane For Starlight news at the opening to the latest movie of Radiant Dawn Films ‘Daggers in the Dark.’ It is proving to be a star-studded line up tonight, with this being Radiant Dawn’s first major north American produced film all eyes are on the up coming studio tonight.” Katy commented as stars walked the red carpet.

Katy froze as her ear piece suddenly conveyed a shocking piece of news, Nebula Spire’s limo was pulling up next. Katy signaled the camera man to follow her as she moved to the interview spot waving her pass at the guard, laughing mentally at the owner who had been so sure that Nebula would not attend that they had given her the interview rights. Katy’s jaw nearly hit the floor when she saw Sol Clipeum step out of the Limo with Sky Gale right behind her; Nebula stepped out with the grace of one who had been through this hundreds of times.

“Miss. Spire Do you have time for a few questions?” Katy asked politely, gesturing toward the interview area, Nebula smiled politely.

“Certainly, miss Dane, Starlight news had always been good to my studio so of course I have a few moments to talk while Sol does her own interviews.” Nebula answered waving the pair on.

“Thank very much miss Spire. You so rarely attend opening for smaller studios movies even one as well know as Radiant Dawn studios what brought you out tonight?” Katy opened with an easy one.

“That is simple I was in town for some meetings and remembered hearing from Sky that Clipeum’s newest movie was something I might enjoy so I decided to have a night out with Sky and her girlfriend.” Nebula smoothly answered, Katy nodded.

“Speaking of Clipeum’s connection to your family there are rumors floating around that your studio is turning down some contract but recommending Clipeum's studio. Is that true?” Katy asked knowing she is starting to tread to thinner ice but better ratings. 

“The films we simply don't have enough time to fit into our production line are perfect for an fresh to the US production market studio like Clipeum's to do justice to.” Nebula replied, Katy nodded about answer when her ear piece went off.

{Ask her if she is giving the jobs to Clipeum because of Clipeum fucking Gale.} Katy went pale hearing her boss’s orders.

“Miss Spire a question my boss’s are wondering is if you are giving these recommendations because of your sibling’s personal relationship with Clipeum.” Katy asked throwing her bosses under the bus, but she would rather them mad at her than the family.

“Darling I don't do pity jobs or hand out; I certainly won't give work to someone just cause they managed to get into one of my siblings pants. I don't let family influence my work like that.” Nebula replied in an overly polite tone.

“Of course, I am glad we can nib that rumor in the bud before it spread. There is one more rumor that we would like to ask about it not about the rumored co-produced film that has members of your family acting in it. Is this just wishful thinking spawned by Miss Gale and Miss Clipeum relationship or is there a film that we can look forward to hearing about?” Katy asked movie away from career ending questions.

“That movie is not co-produced, what is happening is now that the filming is done my studio is going over it with a fine-tooth comb to make sure there is no problems with it. The review and editing by my studio were part of the agreement made when Sol asked Melissa and her girlfriend Miri to be part of the film. That is all I can say at this time and besides it seems Sol is done and I can’t keep the star of the night waiting.” Nebula replied, Katy smiled happily at the reveal.

“Thank you very much for taking the time to answer our questions Miss Spire and I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening.” Katy thanked the woman who walked away with small wave.

“Tim you ever order me to do something like that again I will tell your wife about you fucking your step daughter and your secretary!” Katy hissed into her ear piece and could hear the fear on the line when her boss promised.


	2. Christmas Eve

#  **Christmas Eve.**

“Remember our talk?” Sky asked as she began working on Sol’s hair for the party.

“No hugging any of the family no matter how drunk I get, no bothering anyone about wanting them in movies no matter how good my ideas are.” Sol sulked; Sky sighed.

“I love you and would rather not have to watch my siblings brutalized you.” Sky told her; Sol cringed.

“I know, I will behave. After all, I need to learn to live with them if they are going to be my family one day.” Sol assured Sky, watching the mirror of her makeup desk for a reaction.

“good, you should have fun just remember the rules and you will be good of course leave your work at the door. It is poor taste to try and work at our parties; after all, it is fun. One minor rule I forgot always knock before opening a door if you don’t want to walk in on someone having sex.” Sky warned, grabbing Sol’s breasts and playing gently with them.

“don’t worry only one I want to see having sex is you with me.” Sol replied, Sky smirked.

“Sorry but I don’t love Nebbi like that.” Sky teased Sol blinked for a moment before blushing.

“Not what I meant, though two Sky’s working me over…” “Forget it Nebula is straight and I don’t share.”

“Fine but a girl can dream.” Sol pouted; Sky laughed kissing her nose as he headed for his bathroom to get ready for the party. “Just don’t talk in your sleep about it again, or I will muzzle you!”

“You promise?” Sol called, only Sky laughing was her response.

###

“Miranda relax, the outfit I picked for you is fine. Please stop stressing, this night is already stressful for me without having to worry you will pass out.” Melissa soothed pulling Miri into a hug to pin her hand and stop her from fussing with the skirt.

“But I don’t want to embarrass you in front of your family.” Miri’s voice was small, knowing how big tonight was.

“Miranda that won’t happen, I have a good feeling about tonight.” Melissa soothed and Miri relaxed a bit knowing Melissa’s feelings, were rarely wrong.

“just think this will be the first time you have spent the night in my room in Vegas I want to show you my room so much.” Melissa purred in her ears, Miri shivered.

“If that is the case why are we staying in a lower room to get ready?” Miri asked softly.

“Because it is a surprise, and the servants are doing the last of the set up and it is easier when we are not there.” Melissa explained.

Miri nodded and Melissa stepped back and grabbed her phone starting to text her siblings, Miri had to admire how Melissa kept nineteen text conversations straight as her phone kept going off. Miri sighed and settled on the edge of the bed to watch TV, Melissa only half watched leaning her weight on Miri as she sat next to her.

Miri looked down at her outfit that Melissa chose for her and wondered if she was under dress, given the event she was going to she had wanted to wear a nice dress something fit for a formal party but instead she wore… an outfit that was better for a dance club. A lavender mesh halter top with dark blue and lace bra underneath, knee high matching lavender socks with a short skirt of dark blue but the sides had strips of mesh instead of cloth.

“Babe, I trust you with my life but why am I dressed for taking you to a dance club rather than Christmas party. Honestly as nice as this looks, I would rather not be showing it to anyone but you.” Miri asked, Melissa looked at her with a gentle smile.

“You take your panties and bra off then it is a present for me after the party.” Miri blushed, Melissa laughed. “Also it is upscale clothes made by Alice and are about the level my family will be wearing I mean we match after all.”

Melissa’s words reminded Miri of how Melissa was wearing the same outfit as her. Melissa showed her the phone and it was a picture of her siblings in outfits ranging from dancer gear to vampire hunter styling.

“Last year’s party. We don’t like to wear fancy clothes like those ball gowns unless we need it.” Melissa explained, turning back to her phone but rubbing Miri’s back.

### 

Miri rode in the simple black car with her friend Sol sitting next to her, Melissa and Sky were in the front with Sky driving. Miri had seen a look of guilt and pain cross over Melissa's face when she saw Sky driving but could not bring herself to ask, Melissa had never once spoken about what happened to her arm or Sky's legs. 

Miri had tried to bring it up only to give up when Melissa became highly upset each time. A bit of looking as knowledge had taught her gave her enough details to guess but she decided to say nothing until Melissa is ready.

"Ready for the fun!" Sol asked, looking excited and Miri noticed the short dress she was wearing.

The dress was blood red with gold tracing, that came to just past her ass and was strapless held up by corset of gold with crimson tracing. Her hair was swept into a simple braid pinned up with a clasp that had Sky' personal emblem. She also had a simple choker with a sand color and sand patterns on it and Sky's emblem hanging on it.

"Sky likes to stake claim and likes my outfits to be easy access to the good bits!" Sol said noticing the look and lifting the side of her skirt just enough to see the band of her panties.

"Did not ask and did not want to know." Miri countered pulling the dress back down.

"I know Melissa likes it that way to hence your outfit not belts or anything simple to lift and play." Sol teased enjoying the blush on Miri's face.

"There we go, you need to relax, girl. The family is all bark at this point for you. They just want you to stop being so timid." Sol cheered grabbing Miri in a tight hug.

"Are you drunk?" Miri asked knowing her friend as few friendly when drunk.

"Nope! Just working it out of my system now so I do t high the wrong person tonight and end both in the dog house and the hospital!" Sol joked, Miri shivered as she remember the punch bowl with a heart in it.

"My biggest excitement tonight comes from where I am sleeping. Sky has only shown me their Lumen bedroom so I am looking forward to their Vegas one." Sol said, Miri nodded thinking about Melissa's room.

###

Sol followed Sky up the stairs to their room Sol was impressed by the sheer size of the estate easily dwarfing most National leader's estates. Miri and Melissa had parted ways to head for their room on the ground floor. Sky entered the room and turned on the lights, before Sol could look around a voice made her jump.

"Mistress Sol. This one would be honored to take your luggage and coat." Quiet cute voice whispered near her ear, Sol jumped with a cute squeak lashing out socking the voice, Sky's training kicking in.

"Deepest apologies mistress Sol, this one begs your forgiveness and begs to know what this one did wrong." Sol saw that the speaker was a mouse girl in clothes that only showed off her privates not hid them.

Looking closer Sol saw the girl had a dick as well as a pussy both pierced along with her ample breasts. The girl was small at only five foot, she had a fluffy tail and pointed dog like ears on her head; all of which was covered in a fluffy and soft looking pale red with gold stripes fur.

" Oh I am so sorry! You scared me by sneaking up like that." Sol apologized, trying to see the girl was alright.

The girl merely stood still obediently moving her body at the slightest touch. Sol noticed the girl's dick harden and her breasts perk up.

"Don't worry dear the servants can't be hurt by a pinch like that even if they were they would heal right away." Sky assured her handing his bags over to a matching girl with gold fur and red stripes instead.

"The red one is pixie and the other is Fae." Sky introduced.

"Where did you find them and can I hire them for movies?" Sol asked but the girls looked terrified and looked at Sky.

"They are former enemies of the family, changed by a family friend. The same one who madey guard dogs. When someone crosses us but not too harshly and begs for their life we turn them into servants. They are a dirty little secret. These two are my personal ones, they follow to any house I live in. I kept them here whole staying with you because they are a family secret." Sky explained.

"So they are completely loyal? As would kill themselves if ordered?"Sol asked, sky nodded.

"Yes but please don't I like these two it took a lot to convince Tara to make me furry ones." Sky requested, Sol nodded.

Turning to Pixie Sol asked jokingly. "So if I told you to fuck Fae's ass right now in front of me without lube, and ordered Fae to blow you after you would?"

"Yes mistress Sol this one would be happy to obey. Would the mistress prefer to sit down before we did that or rather this one start right away?" Pixie asked with innocent eyes.

"Are they messing with me?" Sol asked, Sky shook his head.

"No you could order them to do anything so longs as it does it harm the family." Sky explained.

"Nevermind the ass fucking just take our bags please." Sol asked unnerved that she nearly ordered something like that.

"Of course mistress. This one Pixie will bring Scarlet the servant assigned to mistress Sol next time she is just getting fitted for new clothes." Pixie said before taking the bags and leaving.

"Scarlet? Why would my servant need new clothes? Are they going to anything like them?" Sol asked jerking a thumb at the where the two girls had blended into the background before leaving the room.

"New clothes more to your tastes and also to label her as yours her tattoo was done last week. But no I am the only one with furry ones Scarlet looks like an Amazon demoness no piercings or tattoos so if you want those just let her know and she will get them put in. Feel free to use her for sex." Sky explained Sol's jaw dropped.

"You mean you fuck them?" Sol asked.

"Not since I started dating you I know some people get weird about that. They are made to serve they are happy to serve and no risk of getting a disease or pregnant with them. It is like fucking a sex doll." Sky explained.

“...No fucking them without me present or telling me and if you do it away from me I want a video. I won’t be fucking them but I won’t stop you since I trust you when you say you view them as sex dolls.” Sol demanded, Sky shrugged.

“Sure, I have you so I won’t use them much likely only when you are away for a long time. now come check out the room.” Sky said waving Sol in.

### 

Miri's jaw dropped as she blushed and tried to find somewhere to look on the servant but failed. The woman looked like a succubus come to life with arousing outfit to match. Nothing as covered by the outfit showing Miri the piercings the woman had.

"Oh I guess since you have always been a guest you have never seen the real servants. They are all enemies of the family who pathetically begged for their lives. So we had a family friend rewire their brains to be undyingly loyal and remodeled to be attractive. There are males,females, and shemales." Melissa remarked handing her coat to a servant.

"This one has been assigned to mistress Miri and can serve any role you desire mistress this one is Roxy and is happy to serve." The puppy love in the woman's eyes unnerved miri.

“T-Thank you, could you please put on some clothes that cover your privates.” Miri asked, Roxy’s pouted but she reached into a pouch on her belt pulling out bits of cloth she snapped onto her outfit.

“This one is is sorry to offend your sight mistress if you would like this one modifed this one is happy to request the change.” Roxy said falling to her knees to place her head on the floor in front of Miri.

“N-No it is not your fault I just… prefer to have some left to imagination in cute girls.” Miri lied and Roxy’s face lit back up.

“This one will request new outfits to suit your desires for now please make do with this outfit Mistress.” Roxy smiled brightly and rushed Miri quickly and smoothly stripping her of her coat and bag.

“This one will take these to be readied for your closest while you are at the party. If mistress needs anything simply call Roxy with this while in the house. Remember the whistle can not leave the house.” Roxy passed her a small fob with a button on it labeled “Roxy”

Melissa handed her stuff to another servant who looked like a blue Roxy, the servant left without a word. Miri watched as the two servants shimmered then the door swung shut a moment later.

“Yeah, sorry I did not think to have them change the outfit.” Melissa apologized, Miri shook her head.

“Lets just relax until the party starts.” Miri offered, Melissa smiled brightly making Miri blush slightly as she was pulled into the room.

Miri was not sure what to expect since every one of Melissa’s she had ever been in had only two consistent things a massive four poster bed and a display wall and work table for her model planes. This room was the same; the over reinforced everything and the massive bed with visible through a doorway. What caught her eye was the wall of pictures across from her bed. The photos were mainly of her and her family, it was the first time she had seen some of the casino family smile with true happiness on their face. Looking at her boss Max caught mid laugh hugging Melissa tightly with a shooting range in the background made her raise an eyebrow.

Looking lower down she saw pictures that made her blush it was her and Melissa, while some with other friends and members of their group most were of her and Melissa alone at various events. A framed photo on the bed stand made her turn scarlet remembering the night at the Games where she had won money and broke a guy’s face for insulting Melissa.

On the wall with the bed she saw a headshot and emblem of each of the family with a line of items running down the length of the wall, with her picture and emblem that Melissa had designed for her as a gift on her first birthday after meeting Melissa. Next to the pictures was items she knew well, every single gift Miri had ever given her in glass cases.

“Wow, you know I got them for you to use right?” Miri joked trying to hide her embarrassment, Melissa smiled and walked over to one of the cases and lifted the lid.

“I do use them, I just keep them in cases when I am not using them.” She replied pulling out the throwing darts with card suits on the fins.

“Well, what should we do until the party. We have an hour?” Miri asked, Melissa flushed and Miri could guess what passed through her head.

“How about taking a seat and I practice my violin? I know you like to watch.” Melissa offered, Miri nodded and let herself be led to to a soundproof recording studio style room.

“Do me a favor and close your eyes for a minute and no peeking!” Melissa purred in her ears tying a blind fold over her eyes.

“Babe?... okay, just remember how much time we have.” Miri joked nervously, Melissa kissed her nose and moved away.

Miri heard the sound of clothes hitting the floor and clenched her legs together; the sounds of a few tune checking strokes reached her ear before Melissa spoke.

“When I start the song you can open your eyes but you don’t touch or say anything; if you do the show ends and you don’t get sex tonight.” Miri felt the blood rush to her cheeks only to drain as she nodded.

The sound of music filled the room and Miri slipped the blindfold off and bit her tongue and sat with her cupping herself pinning her hand with her legs. Melissa sat facing her holding the Violin that Miri had saved up for a year to afford to commission Stienar to make; what made her bite her tongue was what Melissa was wearing or rather what she was not. Meilissa sat there naked legs spread to give Miri full view of her. Miri lost track of time, only coming back from enjoying the view when the blue Servant shimmered into view and approached Melissa whispering in her ear before for calmly taking the Violin.

“Well time to start getting dressed again, did you enjoy the show?” Melissa asked with the tell tale Casino family smirk.

“You are mean, I am going to be horny the entire night thinking of that.” Miri answered, quickly escaping to the bathroom to clean herself up.

She returned to find the blue servant wiping Melissa’s lower half down as Melissa put her bra and top on. The servant finished wiping and held open Melissa’s panties for her to step into and quickly pulled up, with slight tugs to settle them. The same for skirt followed. Roxy appeared out of thin air and started to tug Miri’s outfit into place, touching up her make with a professional hand.

“You look like a noble like that getting someone to put your panties on for you.” Miri joked her face flushing.

“Well it is faster and it is not the first time she has seen me naked or helped. ” Melissa shrugged, coming over and linking arms with Miri.

“Well time for the party. You two make sure you have my favorite toys and lube out and ready for when we get back.” Melissa order the servants who bowed deeply. 

“Does Mistress want the aftercare product left out as well?” The blue one asked, Melissa nodded.

“Yes thank you Timcarry also make sure to leave us once we are back.” Melissa ordered taking Miri’s hand and leading her out the door.


	3. Final chapter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important message in the end notes, read it after reading the chapter.

"Before we begin the party does anyone have anything they would like to say or do?" Lucius asked, Nero raised her hand and stepped forward.

"I have something, it may be a bit weird to do it now but with all you here this is the best time." Nero said turning to look at Sirius.

"Sirius we met five years ago when you threw one of the many morons who sought my hand across the room for hitting one of your wait staff." Nero began Sol looked at Sky would shrugged smirking.

"After a year of meeting off and on I fell in love with the gallant wolf you are. I spent the next three years stubbornly trying to convince you of my love, and the number of times I cried alone in my room out of rage at how dense a sly and cunning wolf like you could be is too many to count." Nero sighed with frustration but to Sol a great Amount of love.

"But after telling the morons who sought my hand if they want me they must beat the man I love I got results… only took ten challengers." Nero mutter the last part, Sol felt for the poor woman.

"So this last year where you finally let me stand by you as a lover has taught me one simple thing…" Nero pulled out a small ornate box, opening it to reveal a Signet Ring.

"Sirius caindiae you are my dear my love the only wolf for me. I want the whole world to know that I am yours and yours alone. So please allow me to take your family name in marriage." Nero got to one knee and offer the box to Sirius, who look at her with a gentle smile.

"I spent four years denying my feelings for you to everyone even myself. But the idea of you marrying another pushed me to realize my feelings. So I opened my heart and found it taken by the most beautiful dragon empress I have ever seen. So yes my love I will take you as part of my pack as my mate for the world to see." Sirius replied taking the ring out of the box and placing it on her finger.

"Congrats Nero about time you managed to work up the courage. After all you have had those rings since you asked him out the first time." Sky teased Nero turned bright red and hid her face in sirius's coat.

"Really?" Sol asked and Melissa laughed.

"Oh yeah, but in her defence she spent years trying to get him to notice her feelings. My favorite was her getting drunk and laying on his bed naked with a fuck me sign on her neck." Nero let out a muffled scream flipping off Melissa from where she was still hiding in sirius's coat.

"And Sirius the ever gallant one of use wrapped her in a blanket to tuck her in and slept on the couch. Claiming she was just really drunk and was horny for anyone strong." Max laughed, Sirius this timed flipped him off.

### 

Sol slipped out of Sky's arm and gestured for him to stay in his seat.

"I am just going to give my holiday greetings to your brothers, I promise I won't bring up roles in movies or anything like that." Sol explained ignoring the eye rolls and snickers from Miri and Melissa.

Lucius looked up from where he was shuffling the deck of cards in his hand, max and Ori sat with him ready to play a game of black jack.

"Good timing we were just about to start, take a seat." Ori said, Sol looked awkward for a minute 

"Sweetie no one in this family would spill. See Melissa has even been so nice as to move her talk with sky to another room." Ori explained, Sol nodded and took a seat. 

Lucius smoothly dealt the cards reminding Sol that he was once know as the best blackjack player and dealer in the states and much of the world. Sol started player after Lucius and Ori confirmed no powers, mind reading would be no fun to play against.

"So I only have a vague idea of how this talk is supposed to go. I say I want to marry into the family as Sky's wife. Then ask you with puppy eyes to make me a set of rings for when I pop the question." Sol joked with a slight blush at the raised eyebrows she got.

"Not the worst ask we have ever had not the best but a solid pass for me." Ori remarked before tapping for another card.

"True there is no box with a severed head of the most recent annoyance to the family or chunks of rare metals to be used for the rings." Max added sipping his wine.

"Oh on that note I have the designs for the rings." Sol perked up, only noticing the wary looks after she fished out her phone.

"Relax I did not rush this design, I studied the designs of the rest of the family and made mine usings the rest as a guide. I know I seem reckless and rush in without thinking but this is about my future with sky so j am taking care." Sol reassured them slidding a sketch across the table.

It was a dessert flower on a sandy background. The combined one was the flower held by the set beast in the Sandstorm. Lucius nodded in approval, max also nodded. Ori smiled widely and slowly pulled Sol in for a hug.

"I am sure they will say yes and the design is cute. Ooh I have an idea!" Ori suddenly got excited.

"Ori what are thinking?" Lucius asked with worry in his voice, max looked concerned at Sol.

"A tattoo! We get the joint one as a tattoo on Sky's favorite part of Sol… I mean it will hurt to sit for an hour or two with your healing right." Ori explained and Sol put a hand on her ass thinking about it.

"I don't know I don't want a stranger groping my ass." Sol muttered.

"I would be doing it, I do all of the family's tattoos." Ori explained, Sol sighed and nodded.

"Great let's go! We have only an hour before Sky get suspicious!” Ori grabbed Sol and dragged her away, Lucius just waved and started dealing for a two person game Max refilled their glasses.

Sol was dragged to a tattoo parlor and told to sit while Ori started making a stencil. In just a few minutes Ori was back and pointed to the bed.

“Skirt and panties off if you have them.” Ori ordered and Sol’s jaw dropped.

“We are doing a single cheek and I am wearing I thong, so I don’t think my panties need to come off.” she argued Ori looked at her.

“It will make your skin pinch enough to mess with my OCD, so panties off or I tell Sky about your proposal plans.” Ori threatened, Sol glared.

“Not much offense meant here but you can be a right cunt.” Sol growled slipping her skirt and panties off putting them on the chair.

“Been called worse, and it is true besides you will thank me. My Tattoos are the best because I am OCD.” Ori explained fussing Sol’s cheek into proper place and starting the prep.

“I am planning to marry into a family of OCD people I must be nuts.” Sol grumbled trying to not think about how she was getting aroused by Ori fondling her.

“It is the shampoo and the fact that Sky and I have the same hand size.” Ori explained and Sol cued into that was what making her react right before Ori started.

Half an hour later Ori was applying a healing balm that the family kept stocked, it sped up Sol’s healing to the point her tattoo was healed before she finished putting her panties on. Sol zipped up the skirt and walked out with Ori who left clean up to her servant.

“I need a strong drink. That is not fair having a mind reader messing with your ass that is numbed.” Sol complained, Ori explained.

  
“Relax, I am used to men and women fantasizing about while I am around. At least you tried to think of Sky instead, and you even kept them clothed. I mean I have seen them naked so it no big deal.” Ori reassured Sol just sped up while Ori laughed.

### 

Sky sipped his drink and looked up as Ori and Sol walked in with Sol looking slightly flushed. Ori walked over to him before leaning over and whispering into his ear.

“Pull up or down Sol’s skirt.” Ori smirked and walked over to Camilla before draping herself on her girlfriend. Camilla just rolled her eyes and held her, the pair were the only pair that could so easily touch because of their powers warning if a bad reaction would occur.

‘What did you do now Sol?’ Sky walked over to Sol grabbed her and pulled her out of the room and into one of the soundproof rooms. Sol barely had time to finish pounding back her drink before being lead off.

“Wha-eeck” Sol let out a yelp when Sky suddenly bent her over table in the room, installed of use in sex. 

Before she could protest Sol felt her panties and skirt pulled down to her ankles, Sky’s hot breath on her new tattoo made her shiver as she got wet. She felt Sky lightly tracing the tattoo and she gasped as Sky traced the Casino family motto. 

‘Near or Far but never apart.’

“Interesting design, I hope you don’t keep me waiting to see it on a ring.” Sky whispered, kissing the tattoo before standing up and reaching into a nearby draw.

“I had my servant stash this just in case I needed it.” Sky explained as he pulled out a strap on, with a quick twist removed the dildo part handing it Sol. “Lube it up please.”

Sol pondered for a second before reaching into the drawer and finding Sky’s favorite lube, smiling she began lubing. A thud on the door made her jump and turn just in time to have melissa and Miri stumble through the door, the pair paused Melissa cursed colorfully as miri turned an interesting shade of red noticing that both Sky and Sol were naked on the bottom half with Sky holding a strap on harness. The pair quickly left but Sol noticed as the door closed the were already starting again.

“I was distracted and forgot to lock the door.” Sky slapped the lock and finished putting on the harness and held out his hand. Sol quickly finished and handed it to him turning around and settling in a good position. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Appears in poof of lime green smoke.** "Greetings tiny mortal, tis I the great and twisted Paradox lord and god of a chunk of this hellhole called a multiverse!" Small rainbow haired girl bows.
> 
> "Now I am sure you have enjoyed this show, but I have grown bored with it and I think it needs some new spices, but I hate to adjust a dish so heavily mid way through." **Grins evilly** 
> 
> "So what I am going to do is simple, toss the baby out with the bathwater and knock up the bitch again. See you again when the new universe reaches the plot... well I will see you but you won't see me!" **With a loud crack as she snaps her fingers the world vanishes leaving behind only an echo of crazed laughter.**


End file.
